


Rain

by AloriD



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloriD/pseuds/AloriD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight with Tylimph was long and grueling. Something precious was taken away, never to be regained. The DaiGurren brigade never forget that day in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I had this laying around for years. It was originally going to be a full-length story, but I have forgot what it was about, and I decided I liked it better as a oneshot.
> 
> I am sorry for this.

"You humans are getting in my way! DIE!"

The beastman slammed the pole into the side of Gurren, sending the gunman flying.

"Aniki!" Simon forced Dai-Gunzan's canons toward the beastman and fired. The Helix King's General was about to impale Gurren when the shots hit.

"Tch! You are annoying!" He left Kamina lying on the ground panting, and rocketed up to Lagann. Simon panicked and detached himself jumping to the deck.

He didn't get very far, as Tylimph landed on Lagann and slammed the pole into the top of the mini-gunman, piercing the protective shield. Simon cried out in pain and then was quiet.

The other members of the Gurren Brigade fell silent, eyes wide with horror. The screen which Leeron was monitoring dimmed a bit as Simon's statis became non-existent. The beastman threw back his head and laughed.

Kamina's roar of rage pierced through the insane laughter, as he launched himself at the beastman. "YOU BASTARD!"

The beastman was helpless against Gurren's pilot's anger. Kamina literally ripped him apart. When the gunman exploded, killing Tylimph, Kamina ejected himself and ran to Lagann.

He pried apart the mangled metal, desperate to get to Simon. When the young boy was revealed, Kamina let out a miserable cry.

Simon was covered in blood from a gash across his chest. He was limp and his eyes were closed. Kamina gently lifted the poor boy out of Lagann and cradled him in his lap. The tears he had tried so hard to hold back now ran down his face freely.

When Simon stirred, Kamina's heart leapt to his throat. The digger's eyes slid open; the once shining blue was now dulled.

He spoke softly, red trickling from a corner of his mouth.

"We won, Aniki. We won…"

Kamina nodded weakly, "Yea, we won. All thanks to you, Shimon."

Simon chuckled, "Me? No, I'm just a digger." He blinked and reached up a hand wiped away Kamina's tears. "There's one thing you should know before…"

He trailed off and Kamina's hopes fell. "No! Shimon, you're going to make it! We just need to get you to-"

He was cut off when Simon had lent up to hug him with weak arms. After the boy had pulled away, his arms falling limply, Kamina's face stayed frozen in shock.

Simon smile and whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you…Aniki…" The boy's eyes slid closed. Kamina barely heard what Simon said last.

"Goodbye…Kamina…"

He let out a last breath, went limp, and grew cold.

Kamina drew in a rasping breath, threw back his head, and screamed.

Yoko found them still sitting on the deck, next to the broken Lagann. Kamina had buried his face into Simon's hair and was rocking back and forth, sobbing.

Simon could have been sleeping, if not for the grime on his face or the blood soaking his clothes. It was then that she realized just how much Simon had meant to Kamina.

Yoko dropped to her knees and let out an anguished cry. The skies broke open and the rain started to pour, washing away the blood and remnants of the battle.

Kamina never forgot that day.


End file.
